Guess whose home!
by pizzapizzapizza
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has been through a lot of war and battle, but she has managed and fell in love with Peeta Mellark and had two kids, but someone is missing. Gale. Well he appears after 20 years and Peeta is not happy. He acts like the tracker jacker venom left him when he sees Gale. He wants to kill him, but Katniss doesn't know what to do or when to do it. What does Gale wants!
1. Why is he here?

Katniss's P.O.V

Okay, I didn't ask for this. I am married to Peeta Mellark, my fellow victor of the Hunger Games who I fell in love with, and we have two children, Charlie and Isabel. My little sister Prim has died from a bomb in the war against the Capitol and my fellow soldiers have all died, except a few. These things are not the thing I didn't ask for. So let me get to my story. I was walking around the town square with my little kids when I saw a familiar face. He had olive eyes and black hair with a gorgeous face. I feel like those lips have met mine before. And then I realized, it was Gale. He was walking around like he had never left before, like he never went to go work in District 2 and never said goodbye. Part of me wanted to run over there to him and say how are you and catch up, and the other part of me wanted to go slap him and just go home with my kids. Instead of any of those decisions, I went home with my kids, I just didn't slap him. Later on that day, after putting my kids to sleep and after Peeta had baked his daily loaves of bread, a knock came at the door. It was Gale, with a bouquet of roses in his hands."Hey Catnip", said Gale with as much "friendliness" in his voice. He kind of sounded like seductive Finnick Odair, my fellow soldier and fellow tribute in the second Quarter Quell and in the war against the Capitol. I just stared at him and said "Hello, how was the past 20 years of your life. Mine were great, I got married to Peeta, which you missed a great ceremony, he baked an amazing cake and wrote his vows by himself. we had two kids which we didn't have until our 15th year anniversary, and I didn't miss you one bit." He just looked at me like I was a freak. We just looked at each other when I heard Peeta's voice from upstairs. "Katniss, who is it?." "Uhm, why don't you find out yourself," I said with as much fear as possible. He ran downstairs like I was in danger. When he saw Gale, he looked like when he choked me after the rebels rescued him from the Capitol. Like he never had the tracker jacker venom out of him. Like he was going to kill Gale until he was dust. There was nothing I could do.


	2. The mystery

Katniss's P.O.V.

The bright blue eyes that gleam like steam. As they stare at Gale, they get more mad and mad. "Gale, I think you should leave, and Peeta, I think you should calm down," I said with so much fear in my voice like a blood-bath was going to start out any minute."I just came by to say, hello to my new neighbors. Well I guess I'll be leaving now," said Gale with as much ease in his voice like nothing was or is wrong. "What the hell do you mean. Wait you're our new neighbor, how can that be, you have an important worker in District 2," said Peeta with much fury and confusion in his voice. Gale just smiled and said,"Well genius, I moved here because I got Katniss would need me, since you know you're so messed up." Peeta punched Gale right in the face and said,"Get the hell off of my property, or I'll have you arrested." Gale just smiled and walked out and he blew me a kiss. Peeta's face was red and furious when he heard Charlie starting to cry and he ran upstairs to see what has happened. During that time he was upstairs, I ran outside to tell Gale that I picked Peeta over him and that he should just leave me alone. Gale said okay and that he wishes he a good life. When I came back inside Peeta was sitting on the floor crying. He said,"What were you talking to Gale about." I said,"I told him that I picked you over Gale and that he should leave me alone." Peeta smiled and kissed me. The next day, I was taking Charlie and Isabel for a walk in the park, and I saw Gale in the exact same spot as the day before. I just ignored him and told myself that since he's allowed to go in the park, I mean he does live here now, and I just have to except that. That night, Peet looked very happy because of what I had said last night about me choosing him over Gale."Uhm, Peeta did you pick up the fresh strawberries from the market that I asked you get before," I said. "Sorry no, I just was baking all day today. Do you want me to go get them?" "Uhm, no I'll get it. I'd rather you go get the kids," I said. As I was walking past Gale's house to go to the market, I heard him on the phone, talking to someone. Someone important.

"Yes sir, they live there still. No sir, I didn't talk to them about the problem today. Well sir, if it has to happen then it will happen. No sir, I won't let you let you down," said Gale on the phone with a lot of seriousness in his voice. Now I know why he's here. He wants to do something to Peeta and I. He wants to hurt us. He's working with the enemy.


	3. the truth of it all

Katniss's P.O.V.

Pain. Scorching pain fills me up, as I breathe and as I move. The wind pressed against my cheeks as I run through the town with so many questions filling me. Why is the main one. Why is he working for the enemy. Why is he changed. Why is he so different. I know that he's not the best friend I had when I was a child. That wasn't the same person who came and said,"Hey Catnip". I ran so far I ended up in the exact spot the meadow used to be in. Now it's a cemetery from all the victims who died in the rebellion I started. I walked through the cemetery farther and farther until I found the rock Gale and I used to share and talk on. I looked at the time and saw that it was 7:50 p.m. Peeta has to be worried sick. So I ran home and opened the door to find Peeta pacing the floor."Where were you?" Peeta asked with more fear than I thought he would have. I told him everything. I told him about Gale and how I heard his conversation with him boss or whoever that was. Peeta grew more mad throughout our entire conversation about Gale. I could tell that by the end of the conversation he had had it with Gale Hawthrone. He wanted to rip his head to bits."If we're endanger by this savage of a man, I will kill him, and you're not going to stop me. I love you more than anything and the kids too," Peeta said with much seriousness in his voice. "I love you too Peeta, and if we are endanger I would kill him too. I just have this gut feeling that they did something to him, and that he's not the same Gale Hawthrone that I knew 20 years ago," I said with much awareness and fear in my voice, but Peeta was not buying it. He just shook his head, and then there was a ring at the door bell. And there he was, the red faced, gray eyed man with his black hair that swayed in moonlight. He just wasn't the same Gale I knew. "Hey there neighbors, I just dropped by to ask you guys over for dinner tomorrow. Before Peeta could say anything, I accepted. Gale looked happy and then walked away, Peeta on the other hand was not. "Why did you say yes, you now he wants to hurt us, and if we go over there then we are putting ourselves, and our kids in jeopardy,"Peeta said with as much fear possible ever to be in a voice. "Peeta, we just have to find out more about him. I'm not just going to let them ruin him, Peeta. Something's going on and I know it. This is not the same Gale Hawthrone that used to be my friend," I said with as much seriousness as possible. Finally Peeta understood, kissed me, and then said,"Only because it would make you happy." See, that's the thing about Peeta. He knows that I'm right, and that I what I think has a purpose. That's one of the reasons I love him. I think I really needed someone like that. Then I thought of Prim. She always thought that about me too.

The next night came, and we had Greasy Sae babysit our kids. They think of her as another grandma.

When we got to Gale's house, all the lights were on and he was at the front door waiting for us. "Thank you so much for coming," Gale said with much suspicion in his voice. Peeta and I walked in and sat down with Gale nowhere to be seen. "I told you something is up. Come on, let's go,"Peeta said with a little anger in his voice. Before he could get up I pulled his hand down.

A few minutes later, the lights went out and you probably could hear my heart pounding. Gale walked in and you could only see him in the moonlight, with fangs and long claws, with green skin. Like a monster. A beast. A mutt.


	4. The invasion

Katniss's P.O.V.

As I glance over at Peeta, his eyes weren't filled with fear, they were filled with anger. Like they were ready to fight. "Well, let me get started. I have a few friends, though, that I thought you might want to see before we start," Gale said with a lot of happiness in his voice. Like torturing us made him thrilled. At that time I knew the enemy had done something to him, that couldn't be changed. "What the hell do you mean, your friends? Who the hell are your friends?"Peeta said with very much security in his voice, like he was sure he was going to protect me. But I think that security changed when he saw all of Gale's friends. Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Foxface, Thresh, Rue, Finninck, Mags, Wiress, Boggs, Messala, President Coin and Snow, and Prim. They were all mutts. All the people who died that we can remember, some we loved, and some we hated, but that didn't matter. There was 16 of them and only 2 of us. "Katniss run, go upstairs and get a bow and arrow, I'm sure Gale has them in his house,"Peeta said with fear and security in his voice. I ran as fast I could to upstairs and went inside Gale's room to grab the arrow I could see. And then I saw it. The arrow Beetee gave Gale during the war against the Capitol. I grabbed it shot the first mutts I could see. Peeta was standing on top of a big book shelf so the mutts couldn't reach him. Of course Prim couldn't reach him. She's so short. She's just a little duck. Even as a mutt she doesn't look scary. I started to shoot Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Foxface, the presidents, and Messala. 7 dead. The rest I just can't kill. Thresh saved me from being killed, Rue was my ally ad made me think of Prim in the first Hunger Games I was in, Finnick was a very close friend and saved me too in my second Hunger Games, Mags was just a super sweet old lady with so much love, Wiress was a genius and without her I wouldn't know a lot of things in the second Hunger Games, Boggs was my commander and told me everything I needed to know in the war against the Capitol, and then there's Prim. Loving, thoughtful, smart, optimistic Prim. How on earth can I kill my little sister, even if she's in mutt form. But the look on Peeta's face was just so desperate, like he couldn't survive without me killing these people. And the truth was, he was right. These aren't the sweet people that I knew, they are the horrible version of them.

I started shooting Thresh, Rue which was very hard, Finnick, Mags, Wiress, Boggs, and then my arrow froze. It was only Gale and Prim left. My best friend who always had my back, and my little sister who was always the optimistic one, and never gave up. Peeta looked at me like he understood why I was scared to shoot. But those eyes. You could stare and see Prim's brown eyes, and Gale's olive eyes just staring at me. "Just shoot!,"Peeta said with no security and only fear in his voice. I stared at him and then I shot Prim, but not Gale. He's the one who's really alive, he's only turned into a monster by what the enemy did. Prim was actually dead. She was made by a computer. Peeta jumped off the book shelf and grabbed a knife off the table, so if Gale came at him, he would stab him. Gale just stood there saying, "Come on, get at me I don't care. Just kill me because I'm the only one in the room who knows that you'll regret it." What did that mean that we'll regret it. Maybe the enemy will kill us if we kill him. Oh wait, let me tell you who the enemy is. The enemy are the people of District 13. Even though most of them are living above ground and built their own District and are not the enemy, some of them still are living below ground and want nothing to do with the country of Panem. Rumor is that lately they have been planning to attack Panem so that they can have full control of the country of Panem. I guess the enemy is coming after us because we are one of the main fighters in Panem. They must have hired Gale to learn more about me because he knows me so well. Just as I was about to let go of the arrow, I looked out the window and I saw them. The long-clawed, vicious creatures. An army of them. Of mutts.


End file.
